Reality Check
by Doctorwhox
Summary: This Is A view of what if things were differant in smallville alternate version if you like leave review hope you enjoy


Late night New Century warehouse

The night security guard is having his lunch. The local weather report can be heard broadcasting on a television. Just as the guard bites into his sandwich a loud crash is heard. Laying down his sandwich, he goes to investigate. Walking down a long hallway he comes upon several doors. Behind each door are storage units. At the end of the hall one of the doors are open. Inside are stacks of crates. All of which are overturned. Something has wrecked the place. Cutting the corner the shadow of a figure can be seen on the ground. The guard yells, "Who's there?" "Don't worry." The voice says "I mean you no harm." The figure steps up wearing a strange outfit. This startles the guard and he falls back from fainting. The voice says, "All I wanted to know was where can I find Clark Kent."

In town at the Talon

Clark and Lana are having cappuccinos. They are chatting about tonight's date, and where and what they're going to do. Behind Clark and Lana comes the figure from the warehouse. This time he's not wearing the strange outfit. He's dressed like a normal person. Shortly Clark stands up and turns to leave. He kisses Lana. Lana proceeds up the stairs to her room. Exiting the Talon, the figure follows. He loses sight of Clark somehow. As he turns the corner he's grabbed its Clark. "Ok who are you and why are you following me?" Clark asks. "Please don't hurt me I need your help. My name is Chris Thomas. I know your secret that's why I need your help," he says. "What secret?" Clark asks. "I don't have one." Clark turns and begins to walk a way. "I know of your super strength speed, x-ray vision and everything else." Clark stops suddenly. He turns and proceeds back toward him. "How do you know all of this?" "I've come from another reality and need you to come back with me." Clark smiles "No I'm not crazy." He says. "I'm telling the truth." Clark wonders how he knew about his abilities. "Look you've got to come back with me." Before Clark can say anything Chris opens his jacket, and pushes a few buttons on a pad. He grabs Clark arm and within a few moments they're no longer standing in the alley.

They are now inside a large building. "What happened? Where are we?" Clark asks. "We are in my warehouse." "How did we get here?" Clark asks. "I teleported us. You see this device I have lets me jump realities. It was originally supposed to be a time machine." "Why did you want me here?" "Well you see I've visited several realities and most all were like mine. Yours was the only one I found different. I need your help to change my world, to rid it of the tyranny." "It's not that bad." Clark says. Chris walks over to the window and opens the large blinds. Clark steps back in disbelief. Outside the window is Smallville, only its in ruins. "What happened here?" Clark asks. "The Luthers did this." Chris says. "To be more precise, you helped." "How?" asked Clark. "From what I have gathered in my reality, when your ship crashed during the meteor shower you weren't found by the Kents, but rather by Lionel Luther. Clark can't believe it. "How?" he asks. "Well here Lex Luther was blown further away, and while Lionel was looking for Lex he found you, and he raised you with the name Lex believing that the real Lex was dead. The real Lex was found by the Kents having no memory of being Lex Luther he was given the name Clark Kent. As you grew up here Lionel found out your abilities as you got older and used them to build an unstoppable empire, buying up everything he could. If you weren't for him you were against him. Well let's just say problems like that disappeared." "What happened to Smallville?" asked Clark. "Lionel bought up the town forcing many out of their home to build his factory, drying this town up. Lionel went back to Metropolis, began running the city as his own. Leaving you known as Lex left to run what was left of Smallville. You see Lionel Luther has many high authorities in his pocket, from police to armed forces including the president of the United States." "What can I do?" Clark asked. "I've brought you here for you to talk to your other self in hopes that you could turn him to your ways or stop his tyranny."

Clark has agreed to help. He finds that his double is located in a mansion outside of town. On his way to the mansion he wanted to find out what more was different here. He takes off to explore the town. Shortly, he finds himself in front of what's left of the Talon. He wonders what's happened to Lana, Chloe and the rest of the alternate. He takes off toward the Kent farm. When he arrives he is horrified. The farm itself is in ruins. The fields have grown up. The place is in a shamble. "Where are the Kents? What happened to the farm? Is this the work of the Luthers as well?" The farm appears to have been abandoned for some time. Clark goes into the barn where his thinking place was. Here it's not; it's filled with old hay. He walks to the opening and peers out, staring out across the fields. He hears a noise down below, walking over to the loft rail, he can make out of the darkness a shadowy figure. A voice yells out, "Who's up there?" Stepping into the light a figure can be seen it's Lex. Before Clark can speak, Lex says "Who are you? My name is Clark Kent." Clark thinks to himself that's right the roles are switched here Lex is Clark and Clark is Lex. What a headache. Lex climbs the stairs toward Clark. Lex recognizes him thinking him to be the evil double. Before Clark can say anything Lex lunges toward Clark. They go at it both falling over the rail. They crash below. "Stop" Clark yells. "I'm not who you think I am." Lex screams "You must pay. You destroyed my family." Clark pushes him back. Lex stands to his feet. "If you're not Lex Luther then who are you?" "I'm not from around here." Clark says. "My name is Clark Kent. I'm from an alternate reality. I'm from a Smallville different then your own." Hearing this Lex does not believe him. "I know it sounds a little hard to believe, but I'm here to help." Clark says. "Well answer me this, if you're Clark Kent then how come you don't look anything like me? All the alternate realities I've read about everyone look the same they just act differently. So do you have the same gifts as the Lex here? So what happened? Why do you look like Lex, but have the Clark Kent name?" Clark begins to tell him that in his reality the Kents found him and raised him. Lionel Luther did find his son Lex and raised him normally. "So you got your powers from the meteor shower or something?" "Yeah sorta like that" Clark says. Clark is trying to keep from Lex the fact of him being from another planet. They talked more. Clark is interested in knowing more about this Smallville. Lex tells him that Lana moved to Metropolis, Chloe and her father were transferred to Paris, and Pete was killed in a car crash. "What happened to the Kents?" Clark asked. "Well the Luther's closed the mortgage on the farm and drove us out. They divorced. Jonathon took up drinking and Martha lives somewhere in Metropolis." Lex says "You know I used to come up here in the loft staring out and thinking about fixing it up making it into a home away from home, sort of, but never got around to it. I always felt I was missing something but didn't know, like I didn't belong here. So I'm really Lex Luther and you're really Clark Kent. That's why I always felt out of place.

Out side the Luther mansion Clark and Lex are standing. They make it over the fence and proceed to the front door. Entering the mansion they decide to split up. Within minutes Lex turns around a corner and is jumped. It's the double Clark. Lex tries to fight back but is thrown against a wall. Clark appears just in time to see this. Clark speeds over and steps in front of the double Clark. Face to face with Clark the double asks "Who are you? You look just like me, but you can't be me." "I'm from an alternate world." Clark says. "I'm here to stop the reign of darkness on the world that the Luther's have set upon it." "Well if you're me lets see what you got." The double Clark says." "You got to listen; I know there's good in you." Clark says. "I'm Lex Luther the most powerful man on earth." The double Clark says. "You're here for good not evil." Clark says. The double punches Clark knocking him into the air. They go at it matching each other punches. The double punches Clark once again knocking him through the upstairs floor. Clark stands up noticing that he's in a large room sort of as the one the Lex of his world had devoted to him, but here it was filled with Kryptonite artifacts. Before Clark can inspect any of the items the double Clark enters the room. "I see that you have found my collection." "These are from your home world. Haven't you ever realized that you're not from this planet? Don't you know that you came here during the meteor shower." "You're nuts I'm Lex Luther. I'm no alien." The double says. "Well how do you explain you super powers." "It was from the meteor shower." The double Clark becomes outraged. He picks up what appears to be Kryptonite, but it's yellow. He runs toward Clark. Clark catches the doubles fist in mid air. Both are holding the yellow kryptonite. Suddenly a large flash of light fills the room. The double and Clark are surrounded by a large glowing yellow ball. The memories of Clark begin filling the mind of the double, everything that Clark has experienced. Suddenly the voice of Jorel is heard. "My son you were meant for good. You're not who you think" The double sees the image of the fate of Krypton. These go on for several minutes. The memories of Clark now fill the doubles mind. Then everything suddenly stops. "What happened?" the double asked. "It was the yellow kryptonite. When it made contact with both of us it showed you who you really were." The double stops and stares. "I am an alien. I'm not Lex Luther. I'm Kal-el of Krypton. My whole life has been a lie. I have done many bad things. I need to make these things right. There's something I must do first." He speeds away.

Moments later in Metropolis, the double has arrived at Luther Enterprises. He enters a large office where Lionel Luther is sitting. "Lex my son what do I owe this surprise visit?" "I'm not Lex Luther. My whole life has been a lie." "What are you talking about?" Lionel asks. "I'm not even human I'm Kal-el of Krypton." "Where did you hear all of this? It's all a lie. My real father Jorel told me. I'm meant for good not evil. Your real son Lex Luther is alive." Clark rushes over grabbing Lionel by the neck and holds him in the air. "Tell me the truth." Yes it's true you're not my son. The real Lex Luther is dead. He died in the shower. I found you and raised you as my own. I have made you what you and I can break you just as easily." He grabs the gun and aims it at the double, but before he can fire the double rushes to him and retrieves the gun. The two struggles, Lionel is thrown back. He grabs a large vase and rushes the double that moves just as Lionel goes crashing through the window falling to his death. The double walks over to the ledge of the broken window below lies Lionel. "I'm no killer" Before anyone can see he speeds away.

Back at the mansion Clark and the real Lex are waiting. The double walks in, and Lex stands up. "Before you can say anything I want to apologize. I didn't realize nor did I understand what evil the Luther name held. Well that evil is dead. Lionel Luther is dead. Fell to his death from his office window. We struggled and I ducked and he fell. As for the Luther name you can have it." Lex falls back onto the couch. The next day the newspaper reads: Billionaire Lionel Luther dead after fatal fall. Real son of Lionel Luther found. Has promised a new and brighter future for all.

Back in Smallville workers are already rebuilding the town. The previous residence have started to return. Over the course of the next few days Lex has already begun giving back the land. A new era has begun. What was lost no more. With Lex back as the rightful heir the double Clark changes his name to Clark. For the Lex and Clark of the alternate their lives are different working together building this world. For the Clark here has the responsibility to be the superman in this world, At least here everyone knows of his abilities he needs not to hide. He has a new destiny to write the wrongs of his past and to help the new Lex to stay on the right path making it all a better place.

Clark has said his goodbyes to the double and Lex, and is now in the warehouse ready to go home. Chris pushes a few buttons on his pad and Clark is instantly sent into a flash of light and within seconds he's in the loft of the barn. He's home. He looks over at the clock and realizes it's almost time to pick up Lana. Zooming into the house he changes. Moments later he's in his truck headed for Lana's.


End file.
